My Life With the Undead
by Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy
Summary: Being a teenager is tough-it's even tougher when you have a secret as dangerous as mine. No one can know what I am, what I can do. My life is in constant danger. And now I have to deal with a vampire prince being called dad by my "daughter"?  ItaOC SasSak
1. Chapter 1

1-21-12

Ugh, I've done it again. I've started to write another fanfic. Oh well. It's short because I want to see how many people are interested in it.

Angel is 17. Everyone's age difference is the same- Itachi is 5 years older than Sasuke, Sakura is a year older than Angel, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, at all.

_Night Club Terror_

Life was always interesting in Konoha, well, I should say, the night life is.

My good friend and I sat and watched the men and women dance to the loud music while the bass beat within our chests, making my chest feel empty with its newfound lightness. Well, I was watching the door and the newcomers more than the intoxicated dancers.

She was fidgeting with the empty glass at her side. It had held water earlier but in this heat she had finished it off quickly. In this club, _Darkest Desires_, an empty glass was an invitation to all single males, bisexuals or homosexuals, all of which we turned away. If we had accepted the refills we would have been accepting their advances; it was an encouragement we weren't going to give them.

We had been here for an hour and there still wasn't any sign of my intended target. I hated it when that happened. I hated waiting- period.

Two young men were approaching us now- one our age, the other was older. Both had dark hair and dark, endlessly deep eyes. We both turned towards the gorgeous brothers, if their similar features were anything to go by, as they stalked forward. Or maybe glide would be a better word to describe the way they moved.

Trying to talk or hear anything over the music was impossible and the multi-colored strobe lights pulsed with life and lent everyone an ever-changing colorful mask.

The elder of the two had obviously chosen me as his intended victim since the younger was getting Sakura a drink- she let him just as I allowed his brother too. She was dazzled by the younger male and guilt flashed through me- she didn't know what was going on, not really. I was keeping their identity a secret and I hadn't told her the truth about this visit to the bar- the glazed look in her eye told me I might have just doomed her.

It was very difficult to break a vampire's thrall over you, especially when they were of royal blood. If the thrall over her didn't break then she'd continue to pine after him once he left and would die.

The elder male leaned over until his breath caressed my ear and neck. "And how are you tonight, little kyoukan?" My entire body tensed at that simple sentence as horror filled me. He knew what I was. He probably thought that Sakura was one as well.

Crap.

'_**He knows**_…'

Kyoukan- slayer/assassin/murderer/killer (though it also means ruffian, scoundrel, villain, gallows-bird, rogue, triggerman, butcher, and cutthroat)


	2. Chapter 2

1-22-12

Disclaimer: Yeah, and pigs fly. The nightcore version of Cascada's song _Dangerous_ is also mot mine, just mentioned.

Because I got a review right after posting even if they were too lazy to log in.

'thoughts' "speaking"

_True Intentions_

My body had tensed up immediately, my fight or flight response pumping adrenaline through my system. That's when a pair of red eyes caught my attention from across the room.

My target for the night.

My smirk was instantaneous and thoroughly smug. 'Bingo.' I turned to the vampire still leaning over me. "If you'll excuse me love, I have a previous engagement to complete." I stood and quickly slid past him, making a beeline for the out of control vampire who had been abducting women for his thralled harem.

My nose curled up slightly in disgust when I finally saw him surrounded by no less than nine thralled woman.

I quickly altered my expression to match their empty gazes. "Why look at the pretty thing that's here to join us; a perfect little sister for you all." The women merely giggled in a creepy, hollow way while more disgust swept through me- his first victims had been three sisters, the youngest of them was only twelve.

I snatched one of the full glasses off the table and settled myself close to him, angling my body in such a way that my right hand was hidden. I poured some holy water into the drink and passed it to him. "Have a drink master." He laughed and did so.

He didn't realize anything was wrong until I jumped up and retreated. Then the pain crossed his face before he exploded into ashes, shocking all the previous thralled women into hysterics. My smile was a bit predatory when I returned to Sakura's side, and by extension, the side of the two vampire princes.

One of my favorite songs started playing then and I hummed along under my breath. I was thoroughly amused by the situation- I was sitting in a bar beside two of the very creatures I killed for a living listening to a faster remix of the song titled _Dangerous_. I started to sip the fruity little alcoholic drink the elder prince had bought me earlier but shifted the alcohol out of system quickly. 'At least it tastes good…'

I glanced over at Sakura and worry flooded through me instantly- something wasn't right about her blank gaze and the younger vamp was sweating hard. 'Huh, I didn't realize vamps could sweat. Interesting. Gah! Stop worrying about that- worry about your best friend.'

I frowned and grabbed the younger boy's arm. "Whatever you are doing to her, stop it. Now." He snarled at me and the movements of his lips told me his answer, 'no'. "You stubborn fool; you're going to kill her!" I stood up and grabbed their arms, dragging Sakura along with the foolish Prince outside the club. We have to hear each other to argue properly.

The elder male followed me until he could hover just behind me as I released the two adults. "If you continue to try to thrall her you'll crush her spirit, you'll kill her." "She won't stop fighting me!"

I stared at him blanking before anger flooded through me. "You ignorant little fool! Of course she's fighting you; she hates being seen as weak!" I lowered my voice and forced as much ice into as I could when he still kept his red eyes locked on hers. "I swear to kami, if she dies, I will hunt you down and make you _wish_ for the mercy and relief true death would give you."

"No."

Panic was beginning to thrum through me, if I didn't hurry he would kill her- even now he might be shattering through her defenses and damaging her brain.

That's when his brother stepped in. "Release her otouto, or **I** will punish you." He snarled but obeyed- Sakura hit the ground with a gasp. "You sick bastard!" She then proceeded to slap him, I was amused- the younger prince, not so much.

"Bonjour mon chérie." I rolled my eyes even as a smile tugged at my lips. "Still pretending you're French Akido-kun?" My silver haired friend raised a hand to his heart with a mock offended look. "You wound me my dear." I smirked. "Tough honey, just think dark green eyes, dark hair, black shirt, and dark green leather pants and you'll survive."

He beamed at me. "This is why I love you." My smirk widened. "That and because I'm awesome." "Hmm." He jogged over to the door, completely ignoring us now that he had his personal mission of conquest to complete.

I quickly pushed those thoughts from my head. "Well, my mission is done and it's late- I'm going back to my place. You?" Sakura just nodded, still looking a bit upset. "Awesome. Later boys." I waved over my shoulder and started walking until the alleyway was blocked by none other than the elder vamp.

"I'm coming with you." I shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat honey." I continued to walk even though my heels were killing my poor abused feet. "That's it, I can't take it anymore." I turned the older prince and held my arms open. "Carry me please?" I schooled my expression into the most pathetic, pleading look I could.

He didn't say a word and just picked me up- bridal style. I was a bit uncomfortable about it but decided I didn't care after a while, especially since it meant I didn't have to walk anymore.

We soon arrived at my apartment and I dug out my keys and unlocked the door since my escort was kind enough to lower me to that height. He walked in, kicked the door closed, relocked the doors, and walked to bedroom, all without having to put me down once. I was impressed, but then again he wasn't human.

He deposited me on the bed and I immediately ripped the traitorous shoes off my feet. "So much better." I then limped into the bathroom for a nice shower- I hated smelling like the clubs. As soon as that was accomplished I curled up in my bed and slept.

Completely oblivious to red eyes still watching me.

*0*

So, yeah…Akido pretends to be French sometimes to try to impress the fresh meat- who usually turn out to be straight, much to his disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

1-23-12

Disclaimer: I only own my amazing imagination and OCs.

This is done because I had more free time in English. Oh and Angel's theme song for this story is _Angel of Darkness_, which I happen to be listening to in passing.

_The Morning After_

I woke up to the glorious smell of cooking bacon. I sat up quickly, a little bit disoriented. 'Akido never _**tries**_ to cook for me anymore…'

I stumbled out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen to see that my sweet 'daughter' Sera was already up. She was sitting on the counter next to a figure who most certainly was **not** Akido. A dark low ponytail fell down his back instead of Akido's signature long up-do ponytail.

My vampire companion from last night.

Crap.

"You came back?" He glanced over his shoulder at me before turning back to the food in front of him. "Never left little kyoukan." I stared at his back blankly for a minute. 'Yay, a nickname…not.' "Oh."

"You can actually cook?" Sera nodded enthusiastically, beaming the entire time. "It was so delicious!" I smiled softly at the young girl I had claimed as my 'daughter' as she continued to speak. "Itachi-san is really nice and I like him a lot. Is he my father now?" She stared at my with those big, puppy dog blue eyes and my heart stopped for a moment.

Then I managed to choke on air a little bit. Not my best moment ever.

"Your…father?" Damn that vamp, I could almost **feel** the smirk on his face.

I dropped my face into my hands and groaned loudly. I was so doomed if she decided that he **was** her father no matter _what_ or how either of us said or felt about it otherwise.

The smug jerk just handed me a plate of food. I glared darkly at him as he turned back to clean everything.

I angrily shoved some food in my mouth and paused in shock. He really was a good cook- I was impressed. 'You are the best vampire cook I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Hn." The smirk was back on his face. Sera giggled like the precious child she was and flung out her arms towards Itachi who obliged and picked her up.

"I need to change now otou-san. Take me to my room." He inclined his head slightly. "As you wish Sukoshi No Hime."

The sneaky bastard then swept by me but planted a kiss on my cheek as he passed and, if Sera's giggles were anything to go by, she had seen. 'Great. He's encouraging her.'

She would manipulate both of us until her goal was achieved.

Cute little manipulative brat.

Otou-san- father

Sukoshi No Hime- little princess


	4. Chapter 4

1-23-12

Disclaimer: HA! No.

_The Princess's New Slave_

Somehow Sera-chan managed to convince a vampire prince that "time out of doors with people you love is vital to the proper growth and development that children require."

Sometimes I hate how smart she is the manipulative little genius.

Now that I think about it, Itachi had to have been in on it the whole time. Sneaky little brats, the both of them.

So, as of now, all three of us are walking in the park in town with all these older people commenting on what an adorable family we made. I smiled and thanked them before resuming my latest habit of glaring-darkly-at-a-vampire-prince-who-was-my-handsome-'husband' and scowling at my sweet-innocent-little-'daughter'.

You'd think someone would've realized that neither of us was wearing a ring.

My irritation with everything stemmed from being manipulated by my surrogate daughter, finding out that vampires could indeed survive direct sunlight if they were wearing sunscreen, and being dragged out of my wondrously air conditioned apartment when the only thing I wanted to do was _nothing_.

Blissful, relaxing nothing.

**In**side my apartment.

My anger is only to be expected since I'm out here in the sunshine and heat.

Stupid weather.

Stupid women eyeing my 'husband' like he's up for grabs, which he wouldn't be if he **was** my husband.

That was around the time a muscular arm pulled me back into a hard chest. "You look pretty good for a lazy mother."

"I am **not** a lazy mother! Just because I prefer the indoors to the outdoors doesn't make me lazy!"

He merely kissed me cheek before walking away to join Sera who was bouncing excitedly in front of an ice cream cart.

That's when I noticed that my money was no longer in my pocket. "Hey!"

It was now in Itachi's hand.

Being spent on my surrogate daughter's ice cream treat.

*0*

This is what too much free time does to me.


	5. Chapter 5

1-23-12

Disclaimer: No. Really.

_Engagement Gift_

We were now sitting on a bench in the park, Sera in Itachi's lap while I was beside them- eating ice cream.

Or, as Sera puts it, my engagement gift- from Itachi, the overly smug vampire prince.

Though she changed her mind once we explained what exactly that was.

It was _obviously_ a proposal.

And Itachi just smirked and picked her up like he belonged, like he'd _always_ been there. But no one had, I had been alone when I had found the young abandoned girl.

If I ever find the people who abandoned her in that alley, I'll kill them. Starting with her mother.

But right now, the first one to die would be was the smug vamp currently spoiling the child **I** would live with until the day she turned eighteen.

He just makes me so mad sometimes like earlier- stealing my money then 'making it up' by buying me ice cream, everyone knows that only chocolate fixes my problems with you.

Though the smug attitude would still grate on my nerves.

Then again I was still a fan of sweet, sugary things so for now he was forgiven.

Until his holier-than-thou attitude annoyed me to this point once again.

Stupid smug vampire.

And, _of course_, more couples commented about 'our beautiful family'.

I scared off the single women who **tried** to approach us- I was going to protect my child from people like _**them**_. It was pathetic that one death glare sent them scurrying off.

Then again, who am I to complain?

It just means less _real_ work for me.

*0*

Yeah sorry it's so short sometimes.

But it's faster and more regular updates so don't complain.


	6. Chapter 6

3-8-12

Yes I'm a horribly lazy person, my sincerest apologies.

Disclaimer: LOL, nope.

/phone replaying messages 'but this is the actual person's voice'/

_The Missing Link_

I was tired thanks to the energetic little monster I call daughter. When I opened the door I just wanted to sleep but my answering machine was blinking.

Messages, yay. And four of them at that.

I turned on the machine and let the annoying robotic voice fill the room.

/You have four new messages. First message./ I winced at the loud beep grating from the speakers. Sakura's annoyed voice now filtered through my apartment.

/'Angel, he's right outside my apartment and it's freaking me out. Can you get rid of him for me? Thanks.' Left at 3:43 p.m./

/Next message, 'Hey Angel, where are you? He's just watching. It's _really_ freaky now. A little help please?' Left at 4:01 p.m./

/'Angel, he's still there! Where are you? I'm _really_, _**really**_ freaked out now!' Left at 4:12 p.m./

My stomach dropped, I had a really bad feeling about the last message.

/Last message, 'Thanks Angel, you're the best, though I don't understand why you didn't just tell me you came by and…the hell…?'/

My stomach dropped even farther when the message paused and only silence prevailed.

/'Hey! How di-AAAAHHH! Get away from me! What ar-'/

Crashing and banging could be heard in the background, she must have dropped the phone or something. I took every bit of comfort I could from the strong male body (now) right behind me.

/'…no…he-…STO-…wh-…GAH!'/

The loud thud then complete silence made me feel almost ill with nerves.

Then a man's voice filtered through the haze of panic that had taken over my body.

/'Better hurry up and find your pretty little friend before something awful happens to her.'/

His cruel laughter was the only thing needed to shut my body down in horror and terror for my pinkette friend.

/Left at 4:21 p.m./

Oh my gosh, I'm sorry that's it's taken me so long to type and post this but there are about seven more chapters to type that I've already written so…forgive me…?


	7. Chapter 7

3-8-12

Disclaimer: I don't think so.

"_the other end of a phone conversation_"

_Rescue Prep_

'Oh crap…' My body was starting to tremble as I just kind of shut down. I began to slump to floor when Sera walked in looking at me worriedly but Itachi caught me before I actually made contact with the tile.

Sera touched the back of my hand lightly. "Mommy…" 'My baby only calls me that when she's scared…' It was enough to snap me out of my state of panic but it sent me straight into my 'protection mode'.

I pulled her closer to me, cradling her in my arms. "Yes baby girl?"

Her bottom lip trembled as did her voice when she finally aired her concern. "Sakura-ba-chan will be fine…right momma?"

I smiled gently. "Of course baby, she'll be fine. Itachi and I will get her back, don't you worry."

She didn't look very convinced but as soon as Itachi put his hand on my shoulder she calmed and even smiled. "Your aunt will be back before sunrise, Sera."

I carefully extracted myself from between the two raven haired beings and grabbed the phone to dial the number I would never forget.

"Youbo, I need you to watch Sera tonight."

_"Of course I will!"_

"Thank you."

I ended that call and quickly dialed another number that would forever remain in my memory.

"Hiro has Sakura."

_"…we'll be there in a minute. The usual place?"_

"Yeah, see ya there in half an hour."

The phone clicked off and placed it back on the counter before turning to face Itachi.

"What affects normal vampires but not you?"

"Silver, sunlight, holy water-" I had to interrupt him there. "Holy water doesn't affect you at all?" "No." I blinked a few times in surprise. "That's great. Anything else, like stakes?"

"Stakes can kill all if timed and aimed correctly." I nodded, already forming a list of what would be needed. "…so protective gear…hmm…"

I stood and wandered to my closet to assemble our weaponry.

I pulled out my 'slaying pack' as we all affectionately called it, and began to check over everything. It had these amazing pouches for everything from stakes to vials. "…all here, good…"

I dug around my closet until I found my former sensei's old white ANBU armor. 'He had been so proud at having been declared a good enough slayer for ANBU…' I quickly shook those thoughts away. 'Regardless they'll fit Itachi.'

I picked the pack up and handed the armor to Itachi. "Suit up. It's light enough to not be burdensome but strong enough to deflect stakes."

As he was putting it on Miyabi stuck her head through the door. "I'm here musume. Go and kick some parasite butt for me okay?"

I love my youbo.


End file.
